The purpose of the study is to determine whether Antegren (recombinant humanized anti-04 integrin antibody) is safe and well tolerated by patients with relapsing-remitting or relapsing-progressive Multiple Sclerosis (MS). Currently in Phase II testing Antegren in patients with MS during an acute exacerbation.